


For the Team

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Bottom Dean, Butt Plugs, Cheerleader Dean, Cock Slut Dean, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Gangbang, Locker Room Sex, M/M, Multi, Name Calling, Orgasm Denial, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Slut Dean, Teen Dean, Underage - Freeform, Voyeurism, cockcage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:51:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7780456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean didn't just cheer for the football team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Team

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt.

Dean sank down on the quarterback’s cock with a broken sound as it stretched him wider than the previous two he’d taken. “He’s such a perfect little whore.” one of the other guys in the locker room spoke and it was followed by sounds of agreement as strong hands landed on Dean’s hips. “Never seen a bigger cockslut.”

The guy under Dean gripped his hips harshly and fucked up into him with rough thrusts that had Dean’s mouth dropping open. Freckled cheeks were flushed and after being fucked by two others Dean was to the point of incoherent whimpers as need screamed through him.

His skirt fanned out around the guy under him and concealed his cock. His cock that was wearing a cockcage so he couldn’t come, after all cocksluts were just good for fucking, but it didn’t stop him from whimpering for a release and wishing desperately he could touch himself.

Dean could hear several of the other players stroking themselves, could hear moans and filthy words, as the quarterback thrust up into him and moans echoed in the locker room.

“Oh.” it slipped from his lips and another whine climbed up his throat at the feeling of a thick cock moving inside him. His hole was clenching around it and Dean could feel his legs shaking.

They always made sure to bring in a cot and a few other things so the team would be comfortable as Dean either rode them or they fucked him in their preferred position.

Sometimes it was against the wall, bent over a bench or on his knees. Their coach was more than happy to lend his office so Dean could be bent over his desk. But through it all Dean moaned and whined and clenched around them as one by one they fucked into him. Each cock that was shoved inside him pounding into him before spilling into his ass until he was full of their come.

Dean could feel fingers tightening, the lost rhythm in the other guy’s movements, before the cock inside him jerked with the quarterback’s release. He didn’t even get a chance to recover before he was being hauled up, bent over a bench and fucked into from behind. His skirt was pushed up so the others could watch the receiver’s cock working into Dean’s greedy hole.

“Every football team needs a _whore_.” one of them laughed and several agreed as Dean’s mouth dropped open when the cock inside him managed to get his prostate. It had pleasure flaring and another whimper escaped him.

The thrusts of the receiver were harder and large balls slapped against Dean as he stayed bent over until the guy fucking him finished and another replaced him.

They took turns fucking him, using his ass greedily. Each player made sure to tell him what a slut he was and how they’d never seen a more perfect whore than Dean Winchester.

His hole was puffy, stretched wide, as it leaked out the combined loads of come the football team had made sure to fill him up with. The only sounds in the locker room was the obscene slap of balls against Dean’s ass and the wet sound of cocks moving through the mess left inside Dean after each player took a turn.

“You’re such a whore, Winchester.” the one fucking him gritted out as he jerked Dean’s head back by his hair, “Letting yourself get spread out and taking all our cocks, come leaking out of you, while you moan for more. Never happier when you’re getting fucked, are you?” it was the last member of the team and Dean had honestly lost track of the number of cocks he’d taken.

“Fuck him good.” one of the other guys in the room called out, “Make him scream for it.” several more voices chimed in as the pace of the last player picked up to a brutal pace that had Dean moaning brokenly as warmth flooded his ass.

The cock inside him slipped free and a plug was shoved inside to make sure he didn’t waste a drop as the players left him panting there in the cheerleader outfit, full of come and covered in light colored bruises from where they’d gripped, until a large hand was tugging him up.

“You’re so good at servicing my boys.” the coach’s voice reached Dean’s ears and he blinked up at the older man as he was led into the office. It wasn’t often but sometimes the man took a turn with Dean himself.

He was, after all, the football team’s _pretty little whore_ and the coach was more than part of the team.

Dean felt himself being guided over the desk so his ass was in the air. The sound of a zipper had him clenching around the large plug buried in his ass before a hand came down on his ass. The bright burst of pain had him whimpering brokenly as his ass clenched down again and his cheeks flushed with humiliation.

It was something the coach _loved_ doing before he fucked Dean. Smack after smack landed on Dean’s ass as he whimpered and whined, his cock aching and his cheeks flushing, until tears were rolling down his cheeks and his breathing hitched with soft sobs.

“There it is.” A hand rubbed his burning ass before it moved down and fucked the plug inside him a  few times, grinding it inside him,  before the plug was pulled out and he was taking another cock into his aching ass.

Balls slapped against his cherry red ass as the coach’s cock repeatedly pounded into him and the older man’s loud, filthy moans echoed in the small office and filled the once silent locker room.

The coach didn’t last as long as some of the players but Dean still obediently spread his legs from his position as the coach continued fucking him.

“I wish I’d had a tight body like yours when I was younger. It was the female cheerleaders who slept with the players but oh to have a tight hole to fuck. I prefer young men myself.” his voice was rough and Dean moaned when the cock inside him brushed his prostate as the coach held him down on the desk. “Nothing like getting off in a plump ass like yours.”

Dean was still a whining and whimpering mess when the coach orgasmed before his cock slipped free. The plug was once more pressed inside Dean to keep the mess from escaping before the older man was stepping away.

“Good thing you came with us to state. I would hate for my team to have no one to use to relieve their stress.”  The coach watched Dean climb off the desk on unsteady feet as another needy moan escaped. “You better hurry up. You’ve got a game to cheer for later and a sore ass is no excuse not to do your best. After all those boys are going to want to celebrate their inevitable win.”


End file.
